


Suns messes

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor, M/M, Probably OCC, Smut, technically seccond fic for these two charracters as a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know constantly getting into fights and getting into trouble isn't always fun on this side...” Sage sighed  as he dabbed anti-infectant onto Sun's cheek.<br/>“Yeah but they said some stuff about you and I didn't like what they said about my boyfriend and so they needed to be taught a lesson...” Sun looked down, with a small sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suns messes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdgasmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/gifts).



“You know constantly getting into fights and getting into trouble isn't always fun on this side...” Sage sighed  as he dabbed anti-infectant onto Sun's cheek.

“Yeah but they said some stuff about you and I didn't like what they said about my boyfriend and so they needed to be taught a lesson...” Sun looked down, with a small sigh.

“Well thats sweet of you but you need to stop getting into fights okay….” Sage cupped his hand under Sun's chin to make him look at him. “You also need to stop listening in on other people's conversations.” Sage tapped his nose softly.

“You know scarlet and neptune are still in class for a few hours….” Sun wiggled his eyebrows at him with a cheeky smile.

“Sun we can't you know the rules...” Sage smiled softly.

“We will air out the room i mean we can burn some of your namesake maybe?” Sun lent over to kiss down Sages neck.

“You're going to be the death of me...” Sage mumbled pulling the faunus into his lap with a tight grip. Sun kissed up Sage's neck slowly teasing his way to his mouth as he ground their hips together trying to get some friction against his cock in his jeans that now felt way too small, Sage met his mouth with a hungry kiss while he pulled off Sun's shirt. His fingers trailed down Sun's spine slowly causing him to shiver against him as a soft moan tumbled from Sun's lips.

Sun pulls off sages jacket pushing him down onto the bed, he pulled off his pants and started working on Sages. Sages hands traveled down to Sun's arse before he spanked him playfully, which caused Sun to pull away with a low moan. Sages fingers traveled into Sun’s boxers as he kneaded one of Sun's cheeks softly.

“Sage stop teasing...” Sun mumbled against his mouth before kissing up to his ear. “Be nice...” He playfully bit at Sages ear making Sage growl.

Sage flipped their position suddenly causing Sun to jump slightly s sage pulled away to find lube and a condom in the bed side table “Are you always this messy?” Sage whispered.

“I can show you messy...” Sun whispered leaning up on his elbows watching him search, when Sage found what he was looking for he pulled on the condom with ease. Sun felt the heat pool in his stomach in anticipation on to what will happen next.

Sage slowly lubed up his fingers and ran them slowly down to his asshole he teased him with a small smile and a circle around the twitching hole. Sun moaned pushing back against his finger eagerly. “Please?” Sun whispered before Sage slid a finger into his arse slowly before adding another finger he pumped the fingers slowly in and out of him as he moaned in profanities. He always had such a dirty mouth when he was being pleasured. Sage continued to stretch out Sun with his finger while sun rocked back against him slowly. Sun let out a soft whine when Sage hit his prostate and so his fingers searched for the same spot causing him to whine louder. sage couldn’t handle not being inside him any longer pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend he pushed into sun slowly. Sages was perfectly curved almost like it was made for Sun because it curved to hit sun's prostate with every thrust, Sun's moans were getting more and more whorish by the moment as Sage thrusted into Sun.

Sage wraps his fingers around Sun’s dick, he started to jerk him off slowly. Sun arked off of the bed his mind over run by the warm pleasure that was filling his gut to the brim and it just wanted to burst out of him. “I- I’m close.” Sun chokes out between moans. When Sun Comes it's loud and brass, Which is the opposite to Sage whose silently chokes on a moan before dusting Sun's shoulder neck and face with soft affectionate kisses that make Sun's heart flutter with warmth.

“I love you, you know.” Sage mumbles against Sun's ear softly as they come down from their post sex high.

“I love you too you big goon….” Sun smiled.

“and you're messy we should clean you up….” Sage mumbled kissing down his neck playfully.

“I told you I could show you messy...” Sun smiled softly as Sage proceed to clean them up.

 

About two hours later

 

“Yeah well I still think Miss hightopp is wrong I mean how can someone be so daft as to not see the prejudice against the faunus and act like she cares for them so much.  It's just frustrating!” Scarlet muttered as they opened the door to their dorm.

“Yeah I don’t get that either…. They didn’t… Not again!” Neptune let out the most defeated sigh as he dropped his bag by the door.

“You two didn’t even try and air out the room!” Scarlet looked over at the two boys cuddling.

Neptune picked up one of sun's sneakers and threw it at them, softly. “HEY you broke dorm rules No fucking in the room or at least air it out it's going to smell like sex in here for days now because of you two!” Neptune walked over to the window to open it.

“And if we get any noise complaints from anyone we will make your lives hell!” Scarlet growled.

“But it was fun…..” Sun mumbled against sage snuggling closer to him.

“Well go have fun in a hotel room instead of making us smell like you're sweety ball sex.” Neptune sighed laying down on his bed only to see a pair of underwear by his head. “AND STOP TOSSING CLOTHING WHEN YOU HAVE SEX!” Neptune picked up the band and threw it at them with a sigh.

“But seriously is it that hard for you to not have sex in the dorm...” Scarlet asked.

“Yeah but you're relations are more fun.” Sage smiled softly at Scarlet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really difficult to write but i finished it!  
> hope you like lex!  
> im still working my around smut but i think im getting better slowly.  
> if you have any tips or things that can help me please throw them my way on tumblr which is the same as my ao3 handle  
> cheers   
> if you want to send a prompt my way drop it off [ here](www.seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> kudos and comments are welcomed as they make me smile  
> 


End file.
